horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Soy tu Problema
'Soy tu Problema '('I'm Just Your Problem '''en E.U.A) es una canción que aparece en el episodio "Lo Que Estaba Perdido". Esta canción es escrita por Rebecca Sugar y cantada por Olivia Olson, respaldado por Finn en el beatbox, la Dulce Princesa en el sintetizador y Jake en la Viola. La canción aparentemente (en todos los idiomas) parece ser sobre la frustración de Marceline con la Dulce Princesa, la mitad de las líneas levantan una interrogante sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Esto implica sus deseos de reconciliación y su genuina frustración. Letra en Latino América ''Lara da da da '' ''Yo te voy a sepultar Lada dada da Mi sonido lo hará Tu sangre beberé De tu cara lo haré Yo voy a... ¡Marcelina, eso es muy desagradable! ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta? ¡O es que yo no te agrado! Siento no tratarte como Diosa, Eso es lo que quisieras que yo haga. Pienso que no eres tan perfecta, Como todos tus súbditos. Lo siento no soy de azúcar, Y no soy dulce para ti. Por eso siempre me evitas, Debo ser muy inconveniente para ti. Soy tu problema, Sé lo que piensas, Que no soy una persona feliz. Soy tu problema, bien No debería justificarme, lo sé. No, jamas lo haré. Siento ser una carga Yo sé que es así. Pero yo, no debo ser la que se reconcilie, no ¿Qué debo hacer yo? ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Sepultarte y... Beber tu sangre... Letra en E.U.A Lara da da da I gonna bury you in the ground Lara da da da I'm gonna bury you with my sound I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face I'm gonna... Marceline! That's too distasteful! Ooh You don't like that? '' ''Or do you just not like me! Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess Is that what you want me to do? Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, Like all your little loyal subjects do. Sorry I'm not made of sugar, And I'm not sweet enough for you, Is that why you always avoid me? I must be such an inconvenience to you Well, I'm just your problem. I'm just your problem. It's like I'm not even a person, am I? I'm just your problem. Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do. I shouldn't have to prove anything to you. Sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your blacklist. But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you. So, why do I want to? Why do I want to? To... bury you in the ground...and drink the blood from your...UGH! Letra en España Lara da da da, Te voy a enterrar Ladada da da Con mi balada infernal Si te cojo te muerdo Y chupo me quedo El rojo de tu piel Te voy a... ¡Marceline, es muy desagradable! Eh... ¿No te mola? ¡O no te molo yo! Perdona que no adore a la realeza, ¿Es eso lo que quieres de mí? A ti se te ha subido a la cabeza, '' ''Pero yo paso totalmente de ti. Perdón por no estar hecha de azúcar, Y no ser igual de dulce que tú. ¿Es por eso que no me soportas? ¿Es por eso que me has puesto una cruz? Yeah... Soy tu problema. Soy tu problema, Es como si no fuese persona y solo Soy tu problema No debería darte una explicación Y sin embargo te abro mi corazón Perdón por existir, No sé por qué me tienes manía a mí Pero yo no debería ser quien se acerque a ti. ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Verte criando malvas y chupar la sangre de... ¡Agh! Curiosidades *En Latinoamérica la Dulce Princesa le dice a Marceline "Marcelina" durante la canción. *Esta es la cuarta canción más larga de la serie con 1:17 de duración, ya que comienza cuando Marceline discute con la Dulce Princesa. *Hay una versión como si la voz de Marceline estuviera en un banda ¹. *El bajo de Marceline se oye distorsionado en algunas partes. *La Canción de Soy Tu Problema tiene comparación con la canción de Menú Competitivo de Sonic The Hedgehog 3 y You Rock My World de Michael Jackson ¹. *Al inicio del episodio Plagas se puede escuchar a Marceline tararear un fragmento de esta canción. Vídeos Ep. Lo que fallaba - Canción 'Soy tu problema' Hora de Aventuras Cartoon Network|Versión de España Adventure Time Marceline - I'm Just Your Problem I'm Just Your Problem Original Demo en:I'm Just Your Problem it:Sono solo un peso pl:Jestem Problemem Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música Categoría:Música de Rebecca Sugar Categoría:Canciones de la 3ra Temporada